


After the Test

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, discussing what some characters knew about another's back ground, mention of Keith/lance as sex buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: In a universe were Ulaz bailed out we see the aftermath of Keith's initiation test at the Blade base.
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Bailed Out Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359367
Kudos: 2





	After the Test

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

After the Test

“Do you want to talk about it,” he asked Keith in the room they’d been given to let Keith recover from the trails of his test. He could tell that the recent revelations about his heritage had unnerved the other man.

“Did Ulaz know?” Keith asked after a moment. “I mean he had to know right it would explain the looks he gave me some time?” He could tell that Keith was only asking about Ulaz to buy time to think about what he really wanted to talk about.

“I think so, he mentioned hoping you’d talk to him before we came here,” he said figuring he would be honest. “He never told me if that’s what your wondering; I could have asked but I trust you both to decide when to tell me things.” He could see Keith actually relaxing a little. He was glad but he wasn’t going to be able to relax until he saw Ulaz again. He didn’t know where he was after they were separated when he started to pick a fight and Ulaz sided with him.

“Your worried about him aren’t you?” Keith asked concern and a strange note in his voice. “You don’t trust the rest of the Blade of Marmora do you?” He could tell by Keith’s tone that he was unsure himself even though he clearly wanted to trust them since they were proof that all Galra weren’t bad.

“I trust that we have similar goals but I’m not sure about their methods and philosophies,” he said honestly. “According to Ulaz he was already going to be in trouble for not just telling us about them, but also not staying in his ship to the end.” He didn’t bring up that Ulaz had been ready to help him fight before Keith finished the test.

“That’s extreme, I can understand if it’s the only way to possibly win but it seems really stupid to sacrifice yourself when it’s not necessary.” He was glad to see that Keith got it. “Do you think the others will treat me differently because I’m part Galra?” he wondered if Keith was talking about Lance.

“Allura might have some problems, she’s been distant ever since my relationship with Ulaz began,” he said honestly. “Hunk won’t care and Pidge probably won’t care but I don’t know how Lance will take it he’s the wild card.” Pidge might be a bit taken a back at the idea that Galra had visited Earth in the past but he had a feeling she’d be most focused on wondering if the Garrison had known or not. Because if they knew about the Galra then it made the Kerberos mission extremely shady.

“I really don’t care what Lance thinks,” Keith said surprising him. “I always knew that our whole fuck buddies thing was temporary and was just to pass the time.” He couldn’t tell if Keith was being completely honest about things but he didn’t seem broken up about the idea of it ending.

He was about to point out ot Keith that he should care a little about what Lance thinks since they had to work together as Paladins of Voltron, well to care enough at least to make sure they could work together when the door opened and Ulaz and Kolivan entered. “We have much to discuss Paladins of Voltron,” Kolivan said a hint of annoyance in his tone. He could tell by the phrasing and the tenseness in Ulaz posture that the two Galra had some kind of disagreement.

The End


End file.
